It Happened Every Year
by FandomKnight
Summary: If I were to tell you that the DanandPhilCRAFTs videos came from a different dimension, what would you think? Presenting: Dan and Phil, or rather James and Michael in Craftverse.
**A/N: Explanation at the bottom**

It Happened Every Year

Dan and Phil, or James and Michael as they were usually referred to by their fans were popular youtubers known mostly for their channel, JamesandMichaelCRAFTS. It was _the_ most popular channel in all of the world and the two had tons of loyal fans who they happily provided two videos every day for. Except for one day a year.

April 1st 2015 was the first year it happened, a day filled with kindness and no lies, lies were forbidden after all, James woke up at seven in the morning just like every day and published their first video to their new channel. The video said that it was live and James started the day off with a nice warm cup of milk while waiting for their JaMiFans reactions on their newest exciting crafting endeavor. At around nine Michael appeared in the doorway of the lounge, phone resting in one hand a cup of boiling water in the other.

"Michael! You're finally awake," James smiled at his friend in the doorway, "Can we check comments now?" Michael hummed quietly to himself as he placed himself next to James on the couch.

"Sure! We need to keep in touch with the JaMis after all. We wouldn't want them to know the truth," Michael tossed his phone to the side pulling his legs up onto the couch and scooting closer to James in order to see his computer screen.

"Oh Michael, you always have the funniest jokes," James laughed finger inching over the trackpad of his computer pulling up their channel.

"James," Michael twitched in annoyance, "Where's the video? You didn't forget to post it did you?"

"No! I posted it this morning I swear," James curiously moused over to the video manager. He noticed the video that he posted this morning looked fairly corrupted, "What?" He wondered aloud, "I didn't do this, did I?"

"Click the link," Michael instructed taking a sip of his water, an intrigued look building on his face.

"Sure thing!" James smiled and happily clicked on the corrupted video. Static hissed loudly through the speakers.

"Hello internet! Hey guys!" could be heard through garbled noise and static sounds.

James screeched and launched his laptop across the room. It landed with a thud the lid slamming shut.

"That's not a pretty noise," Michael told his friend.

"The video wasn't nice, it was mean," James complained, "Why is static always so mean?"

"That wasn't our video," Michael ignored his friends strange comment, James had always been a little off, "Our video was about squareflakes."

"It was quite good," James added, Michael gave him a look that was largely ignored as James walked over to pick up his laptop, "Where'd the video go, Michael?"

"I'm not sure, I guess we should apologize to our fans, we even used our middle names in that video just for them! They'll surely be disappointed," Michael frowned.

"It's ok, Michael, they'll forgive us when they see our Pancake Bookshelf video tonight!" James reminded him, smile growing ever larger on his face.

"Of course, being a Crafty is forever."

Neither of them expected the same thing to happen next year, but when James raced into Michael's room at 7:49 he knew instantly what was going on.

"Michael, Michael please wake up," James hissed, hugging his laptop to his chest, "It happened again," Michael groaned quietly and sat up motioning for James to join him on the bed.

"Which one did you post?" Michael asked as James flipped open the laptop lid and nervously chewed his lip.

"Glitter faces," James peered at his screen like an animal at a predator.

"Let's have a look-see shall we," Michael made to click on the video, but a hand stopped him.

"No no!" James begged, "Please don't make me hear the horrible voices."

"Fine, I'll take a look at it myself later," Michael sighed shutting the lid on the laptop slowly, "We'll tell the Craftys that we were celebrating the channel's one year anniversary. The Craftys will forgive," James nodded enthusiastically.

"Being a Crafty is forever."

 **A/N: OK SO I feel like I need to explain myself here. The combined effect of the DanandPhilCRAFTs videos and the april fools joke of calling Dan and Phil by their middle names combined in my mind as this really cool scenario where James and Michael, the true creators of DanandPhilCRAFT videos, are actually from their own dimension where everything is just a little... off. I call this AU "Craftverse"**

 **I know this isn't very long but, I'd actually love to write more of this because trying to capture the creepy humor of the craft videos was literally the most fun I've ever had. I see James and Dan, and Michael and Phil being almost completely separate entities now that I've developed this story, but dang I love them all.**


End file.
